Aya/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Aya. Samurai Warriors 3 *"正しきを貫きなさい" (Tadashiki o tsuranuki nasai., Righteousness will pierce through.) *"始めましょう、謙信" (Hajimemashou, Kenshin., Let's get started, Kenshin.) *"世に正しきを示しましょう" (Yoni tadashiki o shimeshimashou, We'll bring about a rightful world.) *"いかが?" (Ikaga?, How is this?) *"You shall pay for you villainy!" *"Do not gaze upon my shameful retreat!" Samurai Warriors 4 *"I shall do as you say." *"Did you think I was gone forever?" *"I shall protect, lovingly." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Be strong in spirit and fight for your land!" *"This victory was all thanks to love." *"I shall etch the concept of love into this battlefield." *"That battle was overflowing with love." *"The enemy has learned the true power of love today." *"Here, my beloved. Please look after this for me." *"Haha... You're definitely somebody who can get things done." *"I am embarrassed to even know you." *"I overcame many enemy officers in the last battle. Obviously, it is a victory for love." *"Your mind must be clouded if you would keep me from the battlefield. Do you think me to be too delicate for such savagery?" *"Recently, I have been in many battles. I must not be complacent and continue to show the enemy the power of love." *"It looks like we've run out of wine... How sad..." *"Learn from this the error of your ways." *"I have shown the world the power of love." *"You have successfully defeated a thousand fighters. You are every bit an Unrivaled Warrior." *"Your skills have become like those of the gods, Kenshin. The title of Unrivaled Warrior suits you." *"None under heaven and earth possess a more loving heart than you, Kanetsugu!" *"Your love is indeed that of a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, Lianshi." *"You have wonderful spirit, Zhong Hui. You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms..." *"So it would seem..." *"If there are two of me, it means I have lost my way. So one of us needs to disappear." *"That was some marvelous skill." *"Good work." *"Reinforcements?" *"You should have left me to die..." *"I shall defeat you with love in my heart." *"I can't last much longer." *"Excellent, Kenshin." *"You shouldn't have sent reinforcements out of sympathy for your sister." *"That's okay, Kanetsugu." *"Reinforcements? Have you forgotten about indiscriminate justice?" *"I see you are training hard." *"Thank you for coming, Lianshi." *"You're good, Zhong Hui, but you still lack love." *"I'm surprised to see you helping me." *"That was simply marvelous. It was a treat to see you so readily assume the role of teacher." *"Good work. I love how serious you get." *"Reinforcements? So this is how you express your love." *"You should have left me to die... But I do appreciate the thought." *"I shall defeat you with love in my heart. And I have a lot of love for you..." *"I can't last much longer. Please... don't look at me as I run away." *"Excellent, Kenshin. Acts like that shall serve as a model for a better world." *"You shouldn't have sent reinforcements out of sympathy for your sister. But I can't stay mad at you." *"That's okay, Kanetsugu. But you must never forget this spirit of destruction." *"Reinforcements? Have you forgotten about indiscriminate justice? Oh well, at least you remembered the value of love." *"I see you are training hard. Is it to protect the ones you love?" *"Thank you for coming, Lianshi. I see now how deep your love truly runs." *"You're good, Zhong Hui, but you still lack love. Although your flaws are quite charming." *"I'm surprised to see you helping me. You're cute when you're dissatisfied though." *"You have improved greatly. It's wonderful to see." *"Good work. You know my heart well." *"Thank you for your help. I shall remember your love." *"It's good to see you here. I would be honored to accept your loving help." *"Haha, where are you going? Am I not good enough to fight you?" *"Such merciless attacks. I have now seen your indiscriminate justice for myself." *"That's my Kenshin. Tear down depravity so justice may be realized." *"Normally I would chastise you for coming to help... But I just can't stay mad at you, Kenshin." *"Well done, Kanetsugu. Do not forget that love must underlie even the most cruel acts." *"There you are, my little Kanetsugu. Together, we shall use love to end this battle." *"Well done, Lianshi. That love will not soon be forgotten." *"I'm honored to have your help. Truly love begets more love." *"It's so adorable to see you like this, Zhong Hui." *"You would help me like this? Thank you, my little Zhong Hui." *"Very gently, I will impart to you a lesson of love." *"Your resistance is strong. All the more value there is in educating you." *"This is all so troublesome. I suppose I have no choice but to turn to a more severe form of instruction." *"Kenshin, explain to me the meaning of indiscriminate justice." *"Correct, Kenshin. To honor what is right, you must cut down even me!" *"Even to your sister, do not show a light hand. Once again, I must beat that weakness out of you!" *"Kanetsugu, it is time I disciplined you. Or should we call it “education”?" *"My, your attacks are quite brutal. Every move you make should be filled with love." *"Good. I felt love in each strike. But you can still reach even greater heights!" *"You should think about covering yourself... You appear to be overflowing somewhat." *"There is great disharmony between who you are and what you wear. I find it incredibly shocking." *"Thank you for striking me with so much love. When affection is gained, it must returned!" *"You unfortunate soul, let me provide you with some tutelage." *"You displayed exceptional ability. It is a shame you are a heartless fool with almost no prospects." *"What you need is love. I shall engrave that emotion deep within you." *"May I appeal to your gentle nature?" *"First, I must bring you to your knees before me." *"I can hear you, sweet Kenshin." *"I can forgive that. After all, it allows me to deliver twice the punishment." *"Precious maiden, for you, I will provide special instruction." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Let there be love in this world!" *"Know that I will be watching you, Xu Huang." *"I have high expectations of your genius, Sima Yi." *"Indeed. Let these fools and this battle play out exactly as we desire." *"I needed more love. So I walked barefoot across hot coats, and then spent some time under a massive waterfall. Hehehe." *"We have comrades with a bold spirit in their hearts. As each of my beloved comrades were injured and fell during our harsh training, I felt that strongly, and became stronger as a result." Pokémon Conquest *"My duty will be done." *"I shall teach them a lesson." *"Let us be off!" *"Still in the land of sweet dreams?" *"I believe you can't move..." *"Now we must put an end to this." *"We must persevere." *"(Pokémon). Use (Attack)." *"My (Item) may help." *"This is my love for you." *"It seems that (Pokémon) sensed the love I felt." *"Goodness, how fast those little legs can run..." *"Listen, (Pokémon). Whatever kind of battle you may be fighting... What matters is the strength that you carry in your heart!" *"I think the end has come." *"Oh, goodness... To think this could happen... to me..." *"I'm sure all the world will know of your talents before too long." *"Our righteousness has been proven for all to see!" *"Did you think you could take this kingdom away from us so easily?" *"I shall show you how to wage war with love in your heart." *"Let's go." *"This is our third battle... Something tells me that this would be a fitting time to win." *"How wonderful. I shall accompany you." *"It seems that I am not needed by this army..." *"Come to think of it... I haven't fought for quite a while now..." *"We can no longer tread the same path." *"If you do so out of love, then I understand." *"Might I be allowed to take a little training trip in order to strengthen the connection between (Pokémon) and I?" *"It would most please me to meet some more Pokémon. Would you permit me a little trip?" *"My heartfelt thanks. I shall take my leave." *"I see." *"I have returned. It was a delightful journey! And you wouldn't believe it, but (Pokémon) seems to have grown stronger!" *"I've just returned It was a simply delightful voyage. And look! We have a new companion with which to share our love: (Pokémon)!" *"Oh! I've come over a little dizzy... A cold, I suppose. Some medicine would be wonderful now..." *"Oh! I've come over a little dizzy... That cold from the neighboring kingdom, I suppose. Some medicine would be just the thing..." *"Oh, goodness, hay fever... Some hayfever pills would be lovely now..." *"Oh, it isn't that hot. And (Pokémon) is doing wonderfully well!" *"Oh, it isn't all that cold! Look at how content (Pokémon) seems." *"But it seems that the rain has had a positive effect on (Pokémon)!" *"A fine opportunity. I shall purchase some items to help us in our plight." *"Well, well. Somebody is coming this way!" *"(Pokémon)... The feeling I have with you is different from anything I've experienced with other Pokémon. Do you feel something different too? I believe the love we share will make us both stronger, (Pokémon)! I ask for your help always!" *"(Pokémon)... I now feel a strength that is even greater than before... Do you feel it also?" *"There is nothing that you and I cannot achieve, (Pokémon)." *"Yes, yes... Where has that (Pokémon) got to?" *"I was out of my mind with worry! Going wandering off like that, I ask you... Oh, but what's that? This is for me?" *"But what is happening to (Pokémon)...?" *"Well done! I am so proud!" *"Parting only makes true love grow stronger... You understand, don't you, (Pokémon)?" *"People are starting to flock to us! So long as we continue to show love to people, we shall not have any problems finding more companions. Isn't that right, (Pokémon)?" *"Our band of allies has grown! Behold how pleased the Pokémon appear to be by this." *"Heartfelt congratulations! You've made it to 50 allies! Just look how happy the Pokémon are to have so many companions around them." *"That looks rather lovely... Shall we drop by, (Pokémon)?" *"I would love to let people of other kingdoms catch a glimpse of this!" *"This is an ideal time to scout for Warriors from other kingdoms. Shall we go, (Pokémon)?" *"A wonderful opportunity. Let us go and form a new link." *"Oh, what a great shame... To link with Pokémon of that kind, you must first be able to reach (Kingdom)..." *"Goodness, what a commotion!" *"Well! This is lovely! Let's hope for many more beautiful moments like this in the year to come, (Pokémon)." *"How perfectly wonderful! The people have felt your love for them in their hearts! Even the Pokémon are brimming over with good feeling!" *"Oh goodness, everyone is furious! This is what happens, you see, when there is a lack of love... Even the Pokémon have been negatively affected by this." *"It is our duty to show them the way of love. Come, (Pokémon)!" *"Well, well... I'm sure that there must be others with more power than me..." *"Oh! Really? Me?" *"Oh goodness... You must be teasing me..." *"This is most delightful. Isn't it, (Pokémon)?" *"What shall I do for you?" *"Please, leave this all to me." *"I shall continue to serve you with all the devotion I have." *"Oh, I see. You don't want to trust me any longer." *"It is time to go, (Pokémon)." *"I'll choose for you, shall I, (Pokémon)?" *"Which one should I select?" *"So! Let's begin!" *"But of course." *"I never had any doubt." *"How lovely!" *"Oh dear..." *"How unfortunate." *"Oh..." *"What shall I make?" *"Goodness, so much junk! It isn't very nice, is it..." *"I feel a new strength within me." *"I am supposed to press this button?" *"Hm? This feeling... A strange power?" *"Well! It would seem that I have grown stronger still." *"I have been deeply affected by your fantastic performance... And so, I would like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army!" *"You must continue to support the army with all the love in your hearts!" *"We can no longer overlook the growth of (Leader)'s army... Let us fight them... with love, of course..." *"How embarrassing for it to all end in this way..." Category:Quotes